


Entre llamas renacerá | JenLisa

by lauronfire



Series: El Fénix [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauronfire/pseuds/lauronfire
Summary: "Porque sin luz no hay oscuridad y sin oscuridad no puede haber luz. Ambas se complementan para poder existir.Una vez cada cien años, Jennie organiza una fiesta para demostrarle al resto de criaturas mágicas que los vampiros no son tan malos como creen y para poder demostrarle a su ser amado que son capaces de complementarse más allá de sus naturalezas distintas."





	Entre llamas renacerá | JenLisa

El Bosque de _Oblivio_ (1) es el único lugar al que los humanos tienen prohibida la entrada, de hecho, ni conocen su existencia. Dicho bosque se encuentra entre la fina línea que existe en mitad de ambos mundos, el terrenal y el mágico.

Entre sus árboles, se localiza una inmensa explanada, donde normalmente se encuentran los pegasos pastando, pero ese día era especial, ya que por esas tierras no sólo paseaban tan esbeltas criaturas. Rodeando a la pila de leña de una gran fogata que todavía no había sido encendida, se encontraban los representantes de todas las criaturas pertenecientes al mundo mágico.

El tan ansiado día por fin había llegado, el día en el que todos los seres mágicos olvidaban sus diferencias enrraizadas desde hace siglos y las dejaban a un lado para unir fuerzas por una sola noche cada cien años.

En la explanada se podía ver perfectamente cómo vampiros y hombres lobos charlaban amenamente, sin que ninguno tuviera la necesidad de enseñar sus propios colmillos; los minotauros y centauros echaban carreras a lo lejos, riendo mientras las ninfas les vitoreaban, sentadas en las ramas bajas de los árboles más cercanos; las sirenas, en su forma terrenal, descansaban sobre la hierba, disfrutando de las caricias de la suave brisa que se había levantado aquella noche de Luna en cuarto creciente. Hasta las pequeñas hadas se atrevían a decorar con flores de colores a los inmensos ogros de piel verdosa y colmillos salientes.

La paz entre las criaturas era palpable, ellos mismos entendían la importancia de aquella noche, aunque el resto de años estuvieran siempre peleando y entre disputas. La _Lux Noctis_ (2) solían tomársela muy en serio, sobre todo porque estaba organizada por uno de los dos inmortales, y sus deseos de paz los compartían más de uno en aquellos tiempos de tensión y angustia.

Jennie, la vampiresa más antigua de la existencia, la primera de su especie y la más pura, era la que descansaba en esos momentos sobre un trono hecho con madera y hueso. Se encontraba justo delante de la leña amontonada de la fogata. A su lado, había un trono de oro mucho más grande, pero estaba vacío, a la espera del segundo inmortal.

Los ojos de Jennie no estaban mirando nada, sus oídos no escuchaban nada. Aunque hubiera sido ella la que decidió celebrar esas fiestas una vez cada siglo y la que se había encargado de que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar, realmente no estaba prestando atención a la fiesta en sí, pues estaba esperando la llegada del único invitado que aún faltaba por llegar. La verdadera razón por la que todos los seres mágicos habían decidido darle tregua a los vampiros.

Estaban esperando por su _Padre_.

Los ojos rojos de la mujer viajaron al oscuro cielo y de pronto algo lo iluminó, como si del Sol se tratara.

Bello y orgulloso, un pájaro de fuego cruzó la noche con sus alas llameantes desplegadas. Toda criatura dejó lo que estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento y alzaron la vista para ver cómo tan majestuosa criatura descendía.

Antes de llegar a tocar el suelo, las llamas que nacían del cuerpo del Fénix crecieron y lo envolvieron en una bola de fuego que siguió bajando hacia la tierra.

Jennie se levantó de su trono y anduvo lentamente hasta la bola caliente, de la cual salió un pie descalzo que se posó sobre la hierba. A este pie le siguió una pierna y, seguidamente, el alto y esbelto cuerpo de una mujer poseedora de una belleza inmortal. Sus cabellos eran blancos, como el de la llama más caliente y su piel brillaba igual que el Sol, su vestido largo estaba confeccionado con las mismas llamas de las alas del Fénix y allí por donde pisaba, dejaba el rastro de un pequeño fuego que no quemaba.

El Fénix, el Padre de todas las criaturas mágicas, había renacido como una hermosa mujer que por fin había alcanzado la madurez.

Jennie se quedó a escasos metros del Fénix con forma humana, hacía muchísimos años que no le veía, desde la última vez que se fue a morir para renacer tiempo después. Habían pasado más de cien años.

Todos los presentes alrededor de ambas féminas se inclinaron, realizando una educada reverencia a quien consideraban su Padre -en esta ocasión, Madre-.

Nadie dijo nada, solamente se quedaron expectantes a que alguna de las dos terminara aquél prolongado silencio. La vampiresa eterna era la única criatura capaz de pronunciar el verdadero nombre del Fénix, la única con el suficiente atrevimiento como para hacerlo.

-Bienvenida, Lisa.

La criatura recién transformada en humana asintió con la cabeza, mas ni una palabra salió de su boca.

Había algo distinto en el Fénix en aquella ocasión, Jennie pudo percatarse de ello en el mismo instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Instante en el que su corazón se hubiera detenido si éste de por sí se moviera con vida. Lo que de repente oscureció el rostro de Jennie fue la mirada vacía del Fénix, sus ojos carecían de la llama cálida que les caracterizaba, se estaba apagando y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: el Fénix estaba a punto de morir.

-No puede ser. -Murmuró para sí Jennie, en un tono en el que solo Lisa y ella pudieran escuchar.

No le temía a la inminente muerte del Fénix, era solo que ésta había llegado demasiado pronto. Allí estaba ocurriendo algo extraño.

Lisa pudo entender perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la vampiresa a través de sus ojos, fijos en la nada y perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Tomó la mano fría y de piel mortecina con su diestra y se la llevó a los labios, besando así el dorso de la única criatura que no nació de una de sus plumas.

En el principio de los tiempos, cuando el universo estaba en formación, de las entrañas de la existencia surgieron dos naturalezas, la Luz y la Oscuridad. Fruto de la Luz nació Lisa, una criatura cálida y con la capacidad de crear vida que tenía forma de pájaro llameante, representando la libertad de la que se caracterizaba. Lisa fue el encargado de crear la Tierra tal y como hoy la conocemos, el agua, la flora, el cielo, y hasta todo ser viviente que se moviera por ella; por eso era considerado el Padre de todas las criaturas, a quien veneraban y amaban.

Pero como todo el mundo sabe, sin luz no hay oscuridad, y sin oscuridad no puede haber luz. La llama de una vela no podría iluminar una habitación a oscuras si ésta no existiera. Jennie nació de las tinieblas más oscuras, surgió del odio, el dolor y la muerte. Supo abrirse paso en un mundo lleno de vida y plantó su semilla en él. De Jennie surgió la humanidad, destructora, egoísta e imperfecta.

La sabiduría popular decía que ambos, Lisa y Jennie, fueron creados para existir por separado, pues eran de naturalezas completamente contrarias, pero cuan equivocados estaban. La existencia de uno dependía de la existencia del otro, sin excepciones. Sin Lisa el mundo moriría, y sin Jennie el Fénix moriría, pues no habría una oscuridad sobre la que resaltar.

La mirada de todos los asistentes a la _Lux Noctis_ estaba posada sobre ellos, esperando el siguiente movimiento, la reacción de Jennie ante aquél generoso gesto recibido por el Fénix, algunas palabras de su Padre, _algo_. Pero parecía que el tiempo había decidido detenerse, pues los labios de tan majestuosa criatura seguían posado sobre la piel de su mano, transmitiéndole la calidez que tanto le faltaba al no correr sangre por las venas de la vampiresa.

Era increíble lo viva que Lisa le hacía sentir cada vez que le tocaba, era como si renaciera una y otra vez dentro del corto periodo de tiempo de un segundo. Era como si ella fuera el Fénix, como si le pudiera transmitir sus poderes a través de los roces de sus pieles.

Jennie era la dueña del caos y la desolación, ella misma creó a la raza de los vampiros con sus propias carnes, arrastrada por la envidia que sentía al ver las tan hermosas criaturas que nacían de las plumas caídas de Lisa. Los vampiros nacieron del odio y la frustración, seres llenos de sed de sangre, de muerte, que no dudaron un segundo en atacar y alimentarse de las maravillas que el Fénix creaba.

Ambos inmortales no podían negar que al principio de los tiempos, cuando todavía eran unos seres inexpertos que no sabían usar bien sus poderes, no se soportaban. Si se daba la casualidad de que se encontraran en algún recóndito lugar de la Tierra, no dudaban en lanzarse a luchas sin sentido, sin ganador ni vencedor, pues los dos eran seres que no podían morir, sus fuerzas eran iguales, aunque de distintas naturalezas. Mientras que el Fénix se caracterizaba por su amor y bondad, la primera de las vampiresas era todo lo contrario, su odio sobrepasaba cualquier frontera.

Y Lisa no podía evitar que sus llamas se encendieran todavía más cuando en aquellos tiempos se cruzaba con la vampiresa. Le desagradaba que esa criatura, nacida del mismo seno que él, fuera capaz de llevar a cabo tales atrocidades como las cacerías de sus hijos los unicornios o las peleas y asesinatos constantes de los lobos. El Fénix estaba enfadado porque la mera existencia de Jennie le enfadaba, porque no entendía cómo un ser podía albergar tanta maldad y hacerle sentir tan mal cuando él mismo era una criatura fruto del amor.

Pero aquella situación no duró mucho. Un día, tras una de sus absurdas confrontaciones, el Fénix repentinamente echó a arder, convirtiéndose en un montón de cenizas sobre la hierba del Bosque de _Oblivio_.

Durante los primeros segundos Jennie se encontró confundida, no sabía qué había ocurrido hasta que una ligera brisa se levantó y se llevó con ella las cenizas que pertenecían a la criatura de fuego que supuestamente era inmortal.

Se había ido, Lisa había muerto por fin. La vampiresa esperó encontrar alivio tras verle desaparecer después de tanto años con incontables luchas, pero lejos de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar, sintió un gran vacío en su pecho, como si le faltara algo. ¿Con quién iba a luchar a partir de ahora?

Los días pasaban y no había noticias del Fénix, todos sus hijos lloraban su pérdida y miraban de forma acusadora a toda la raza de vampiros.

Por los siguientes años Jennie se sintió perdida, ya no había un motivo por el que seguir, su razón de ser se había extinguido y solo habían quedado unas cuantas cenizas que en seguida se disiparon con el aire.

La vampiresa tardó años en percatarse de que aquél sentimiento que tanto molestaba en su pecho realmente era dolor, el dolor más intenso que jamás tuvo. De aquél sentimiento nació la raza humana, la segunda y última raza creada por Jennie. Los humanos infestaron el planeta que con tanto amor el Fénix creó millones de años atrás, siendo guiados por un sentimiento de poder, arrasaron por donde iban. Cuando Lisa renació, vio a su mundo sumido en un caos que ya no podía revertir.

La mujer de cabellos blancos se enderezó y giró a la multitud. De repente, una gran ovación se escuchó por parte de las criaturas mágicas presentes en la explanada, a modo de saludo a su Padre que había levantado los brazos hacia sus hijos y los hijos de Jennie.

El corazón del Fénix se hinchaba de pura felicidad al ver que, después de muchísimos siglos de luchas, por fin las diferencias entre las criaturas nacidas de la Luz y las criaturas nacidas de la Oscuridad se iban disipando, aunque todavía quedaba muchísimo por hacer.

Tras el primer renacimiento del Fénix, Jennie y él comprendieron que no podían vivir -más bien existir- el uno sin el otro. Que sus naturalezas estaban hechas para coexistir, para complementarse mutuamente. Fue por ello que Jennie decidió organizar aquellas fiestas una vez cada siglo, para demostrarles a sus respectivos hijos que debían dejar las diferencias y las disputas sin sentido a un lado, tenían que aprender a vivir juntos. Exceptuando a los humanos, obviamente, ellos eran seres no mágicos, débiles y propensos a la perdición. Más de una vez las criaturas del mundo mágico intentaron hacer contacto con ellos, querían que se integraran, que formaran parte de lo que el Padre había creado, pero nunca reaccionaban de buena manera. Los humanos eran seres despreciables que siempre acababan matando a lo desconocido y diferente. No eran merecedores de las maravillas del mundo mágico.

Millones de años después, aquellas fiestas se seguían celebrando, en memoria de las guerras que una vez hubo y de la -casi- paz que reinaba ahora en el mundo mágico.

Todavía con los brazos alzados, Lisa formó una enorme bola de fuego sobre su cabeza y la lanzó hacia la montaña de madera apilada frente a los dos tronos que ahora se encontraban vacíos, encendiendo de esa manera la enorme fogata.

Justo en ese momento la verdadera fiesta dio comienzo. Todas las criaturas que se encontraban allí empezaron a danzar y cantar alrededor del fuego que su Padre había encendido para ellos. Poco a poco el ambiente se iba animando alrededor de los dos inmortales, los cuales se mantuvieron quietos, uno al lado del otro en silencio, hasta que la vampiresa se atrevió a romperlo de nuevo.

-Eres hermosa, Lisa.

Al Fénix no le importaba el género con el que se referían a él, pues su existencia iba más allá de lo que las demás criaturas consideraban "género". Con cada reencarnación su forma humana cambiaba, por lo que a veces adoptaba la forma de hombre y otras muchas más de mujer. A Jennie aquello no le importaba realmente, pues a sus ojos siempre vería al mismo ser majestuoso y cálido, el que abrió sus alas hacia ella, aceptándola tal y como era, aun después de tantas luchas sin sentido y tantos años de odio entre ellos. Porque aquella era la verdadera naturaleza de Lisa, un ser lleno de amor y bondad, capaz de perdonar e iluminar a cualquier criatura que se arrepintiera de sus actos.

Una vez, cuando la vampiresa podía considerarse todavía que era joven, le preguntó al sabio Fénix si los corazones muertos como el suyo eran capaces de amar.

Recordaba a la perfección la mirada profunda color ámbar que Lisa le dedicó en ese momento.

- _Tienes la respuesta ante tus propios ojos._ -Respondió el hijo de la Luz y unas pequeñas chispas brillantes salieron de las comisuras de su sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente Lisa era el único capaz de hacer que el pecho de Jennie se sintiera cálido y vivo.

El fuego que ardía frente a ellos no quemaba la madera y se mantenía intacto, sin consumirse, como si fuera inmortal.

Lisa se giró hacia la vampiresa y buscó su mirada rojo sangre, había llegado la hora de partir y tenía que decir adiós.

Por su parte, Jennie le miró entre desesperanzada y triste. Las vidas del Fénix no tenían una duración concreta y nunca sabía cuándo llegaría su fin hasta que viera la llama de sus ojos apagarse.

Pero esta vez su vida había sido demasiado corta. Aquella sería la primera y última vez que le viera en esa reencarnación y podía jurar que era la más hermosa de todas las que había conocido. Deseó poder haberse encontrado antes con él, abrazarle y besarle como siempre hacía. Acariciar sus cabellos blancos y cálidos, poder sentir los roces sobre su piel y notar cómo ésta se erizaba. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

El Fénix le miraba atentamente, esperando a que dijera algo antes de que se marchara. En realidad, Lisa no podía consumirse hasta que Jennie le diera permiso, no podía irse sabiendo que la vampiresa que dejaba atrás no lo aceptaba, ya que Lisa era consciente de la profunda tristeza que Jennie sentía cuando se tenía que marchar a morir.

La inmortal de piel mortecina se acercó a su rostro y dejó un suave beso sobre su mejilla.

-Ve en paz, querida. -Le susurró al oído antes de dejarle partir.

En ningún momento el Fénix pronunció palabra, cogió un mechón del negro pelo de Jennie y lo deslizó entre sus dedos, para dejar grabada sobre ellos la textura que sus cabellos tenían. Había sido mucho tiempo sin ver a su amada y ahora tendría que esperar mucho más.

Cogió fuerzas de la mirada inquieta de la vampiresa y por fin soltó su cabello. Con decisión, empezó a caminar hacia el fuego de la hoguera y con orgullo se introdujo en él, siendo engullido inmediatamente por las llamas.

Las criaturas mágicas a su alrededor miraron sorprendidas cómo el Fénix era devorado por su propio fuego, consumiéndose lentamente hasta que las llamas, que aparentemente no quemaban, se consumieron, dejando solamente un rastro de cenizas.

Lisa se había ido.

La luz que iluminaba la oscuridad se había apagado y hasta dentro de mucho tiempo no podría volver a sentir su calidez.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Olvido.
> 
> (2) Noche de Luz.


End file.
